


folding corners

by yvessaintlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis, but they're vers ok, harry works at a bookstore, idk i think it's funny, it's a wild premise i know, kind of, liam makes the whole thing happen thank god for him, louis buys a book, man i wish this happened to me, oh yeah, one more time for the people in the back: im bad at tags, part of this actually happened to me so please let me live vicariously through fic h&l, this is just how the cookie crumbled, yeah idk im gonna stop tagging while im ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvessaintlourry/pseuds/yvessaintlourry
Summary: “Do you want to sign up to be a part of our membership program?” he asks, and absolutely not.That’s the absolute last thing Louis wants. A membership? Absolutely ridiculous. A complete scam. He doesn’t even come to this bookstore except for maybe twice a year, so why the fuck would he want- “Okay.” What the fuck, Louis.---memberships are a scam, but louis can't seem to say no.





	folding corners

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is shamelessly based on an experience i had with a cashier awhile ago. much different ending on my end, though. once i ran out of the store, i never went back to see her, so.
> 
> either way here's your disclaimer: none of this happened with these characters (but part of this happened with me and ****** from a texas barnes & noble)
> 
> i was also gonna title this after Bookstore Girl by Charlie Burg, but i didn't, so. listen to the song anyway, it's cute
> 
> also feel free to follow me on twitter! @lwtadoreyou

A sigh leaves Louis’s lips as he rounds the corner of the bookshelf, finally finding the section he assumed the book he was looking for might be in.

“It’s supposed to be an auto-biography, yeah?” he mumbles to himself. He scans the shelf, and is quietly overjoyed when he finds the blue and green spine he was looking for. He removes it from the shelf and holds it in his hand. He got the last copy. He does a barely-there happy dance, excited that his limited time in libraries throughout his life hasn’t afforded him the inability to navigate one.

It may not have been the smoothest walk-around. He made his way through the entire store trying to find this specific section of books, but he certainly knew what section to look for. He considers that a win.

He’s been here for barely five minutes, and maybe this store has something else to offer, so he walks around for a moment, perusing the graphic novel section and flipping through a couple of Spider-Man comics he thinks might be new. He doesn’t buy them, though, deciding that the fifteen pounds the book he’s already holding is, is enough money spent for the day. 

He places the graphic novel back on the shelf and saunters to the front of the store where he assumes the till is. He probably should have double-checked when he walked in the store, but fuck it, he’s on top of the world.

He looks ahead of him as he walks, and, sure enough, the till’s right where he thought it would be. He’s basically a seasoned professional at this point.

He finds the _line forms here_ sign and stands next to it _,_ as there’s currently an old woman checking out before him.

**_m8 i think i broke my foot_ **

Louis’s eyebrows furrow at that as he tries to hold in a laugh. Liam hurt himself, and it shouldn’t be funny. It’s not funny, okay?

_how the fuck did you manage that?_

**_i was in the weight room and i dropped a dumbbell on my foot_ **

_Shit,_ it’s fucking hilarious.

**_zayn’s taking me to the ER right now to get it checked_ **

_text me updates so ik ur not dead_

Louis puts his phone in his back pocket and overhears the old woman in front of him telling the cashier about her husband is in the hospital, and he frowns. _Poor woman._

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” a deep voice consoles, and it sounds genuine. He really is sorry to hear that. It’s only then that Louis manages to glance towards the man behind the till, and, oh. _Oh._

He pulls his phone out.

_mate i know ur foot is falling off or whatever but the most attractive man i’ve ever seen is about to check me out at this book store_

**_is he gay_ **

Louis rolls his eyes.

_how tf am i supposed to know_

**_stereotypes?_ **

He locks his phone, because the woman seems to be finishing up signing up for the store’s membership program. What a load of shit. A membership program? Why would you want to pay to get five-percent off or whatever it is? _You’re literally not even getting a real discount_ , he thinks. She’s old though, so he lets it slide.

“Have a nice day,” the Adonis says. His hair is short on the sides and longer on top, the chocolate strands falling almost too perfectly to the left. He looks to Louis as she walks away, a slow smile making his way onto his face. _He has dimples._ “I can-“

“Hi,” a different old woman says, bringing his attention to her and making Louis stop short after taking a step toward the _god_ in front of him. _How rude._ “I’m back,” she smiles, as if she didn’t just cut in front of the entire line (of Louis and one other person). “I forgot I needed this.” She hands dimple-boy a book.

“Uh-uh, okay,” he chuckles awkwardly, scanning the book. He sends Louis an apologetic glance, and Louis just smiles back at him. _Oh, he’s definitely going to flirt with this man._

She _doesn’t_ sign up for the ridiculous membership, so it takes her much less time to finish checking out. He wishes her a good day as she walks away, and smiles at Louis once again. “I can take care of you right here,” he says, and _please do._

As soon as he’s approached the till, Louis puts his book on the counter, ready to flirt like his life depends on it. He’s calm, cool, and collected.

“Sorry about the wait,” dimple-boy smiles sheepishly. “I never know what to say when people skip the line like that.”

 _Shit._ Louis’s not calm, cool, _or_ collected. Quite the opposite actually. The boy with hair that Louis wants to run his fingers through and dimples he wants to poke, _also_ has tattoos all over his arm that Louis would like to _lick_.

The nervous chuckle Louis lets out is overwhelmingly _not_ calm. The eye-contact his body _refuses_ to make is _not_ cool. And the sentence he feels crawling out of his mouth is most certainly _not_ collected. “Oh, uh-yeah, don’t-it’s not-you’re fine, what can you do, you know?”

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ he thinks.

Never in his life has a pretty boy speaking to him made him feel as small as he does now.

Pretty boy grins, his lips pressing together before his teeth make their glorious appearance. “Okay.” He scans the book. “This is actually one of my favorites, you know?”

“Is it?” Louis asks, sounded way too interested. _Why can’t he be cool?_

The boy nods. “Yeah, it’s really beautiful. You’re gonna love it.” Louis doesn’t have time to respond before the boy speaks again, and honestly, _thank god for that._ “Do you want to sign up to be a part of our membership program?” he asks, and _absolutely not._ “You’ll get ten-percent off of every purchase for the next year, and if you sign up now, you’ll get a two-dollar discount on the yearly fee.”

Louis looks at the boy’s patient face that’s waiting for his reply. _That’s the absolute last thing Louis wants. A membership? Absolutely ridiculous. A complete scam. He doesn’t even come to this bookstore except for maybe twice a year, so why the fuck would he want-_ “Okay.” What the _fuck_ , Louis.

Cashier boy raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? You do?”

 _No, I don’t bloody want to sign up for the fucking-_ “Yeah,” he confirms with a nod.

_What the fuck is he doing._

Harry nods. “Alright. I just need to get some information from you.”

 _Well, now Louis’s fucking committed, isn’t he?_  

He types something into his computer as he looks on at the screen. “Can I have your first and last name?”

“Uh, Louis. T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N.”

The boy stills. “I’m sorry, what?”

It’s then Louis realizes for the seventy-second time in the past five minutes what a fucking idiot he is. He said his first name and spelled his last. Why is he like this? “Sorry, sorry,” he sputters. “First name is Louis, last name is Tomlinson. Um, Louis is spelled L-“ 

“Do you have an ID on you I can look at?” the boy asks him politely, and Louis nods immediately, reaching into his wallet to pull out his driving license.

“Sorry. I’m illiterate,” Louis apologizes as he hands the boy his license, cheeks steaming hot in embarrassment.

The boy laughs at that. “You’re alright, I’m just having a hard time hearing.” And if that isn’t the biggest load of bullshit Louis’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is.

But Louis made him _laugh_ so that’s got to count for something, doesn’t it?

“What’s a good e-mail for you to receive vouchers at?”

 Louis tells him, thanking every god that might exist that he switched from the e-mail he made when he was a child to a more age-appropriate one last year. 

“What about a phone number?”

As Louis lists off his number, he thinks about adding a nice little _and feel free to use it_ at the end, but he chickens out at the last second. What a wanker, he is.

“Alright, you’re all set,” the boy smiles, putting a gold shimmery card that reads _MEMBER_ on it in big white letters. Louis tries not to roll his eyes. “Your total is thirty-eight-pound-fifty.”

Louis somehow manages not to cringe at the total, even though the book was only _fifteen-pounds_ , meaning the fucking membership he was very adamant about _not_ getting before he looked into the eyes of the only person he’s ever thought about _maybe_ letting choke him was _twenty-three fucking pounds._

He smiles nonetheless and inserts his card into the chip reader, waiting for the beep that yells at him to remove it.

The receipt prints, and the boy speaks again. “Be on the look-out for about sixty-pounds worth of vouchers in your e-mail soon. You’ll also be getting a voucher for a free coffee at our cafe right over there for signing up for our membership program today.”

“Cool,” Louis says. _Nothing about this is cool._ “Thank you so much.”

“Would you like a bag for your book?” the boys asks, placing his hand on top of his purchase.

Louis reaches out for the book, their hands touching briefly. The boy doesn’t pull his hand away, awaiting his response. “No, thank you,” he giggles, and _why is he giggling?_ “Save the Earth, and all that.”

Dimple-boy makes a comeback, his smile shining back at Louis as he runs his hand through his silky hair. “Alright then. Have a wonderful day, yeah?”

Louis nods, cheeks most likely bright pink. “Yeah, you too.”

He smiles one last time at the boy before he turns away and tries his best not to sprint out of there. He takes one more look at the boy over his shoulder, seeing him begin to check out the next person in line. Louis groans. 

_What a fucking idiot._

 

_—_

 

“Mate, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Liam consoles with his foot propped up on Louis’s coffee table.

Turns out he most definitely fractured his foot, and now he’ll have to have a boot and be on crutches for the next two to three weeks.

Louis just groans into the cushion of his sofa, never wishing to be smote more than right now. He rolls over so that he’s on his back. “Lee, I signed up for the fucking membership. I paid twenty-three pounds for it.”

Liam bites his lip to hold back his laughter. “When was the last time you went into that bookstore before today?”

Louis thinks. “Probably about six months ago.”

Liam groans. “ _Mate.”_

“I know!” Louis almost shouts. He wants to weep. “I just couldn’t tell him _no,_ Liam. It was terrible. I wanted to give him everything he could ever ask of me, and it just so happened to be a fucking _membership.”_

“Why don’t you go back there and ask him on a date?” Zayn shrugs from his place next to Liam.

Louis sits up, holding himself there with his hand on the back of the sofa. He squints his eyes. “Are you daft?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” 

He scoffs. “Um, he could say _no_ and laugh in my face for the rest of eternity.”

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Liam chuckles in response.

“Oi, dropping a dumbbell on your foot is a little dramatic, but here you fucking are.”

Liam rolls his eyes with a smirk. “Read the book, and next time you go in, if he’s there, you have to ask him out.”

“Fine. I don’t go there but twice a year anyway.” Louis smirks.

Liam and Zayn collectively roll their eyes and move on, continuing their Gogglebox binge-session.

 

—

 

The boy, whose name he managed to figure out by looking at the receipt of his _thirty-eight pound purchase_ (which he’s still not over, by the way), was absolutely right when he said Louis would love the book. It was raw and emotional, and Louis doesn’t often admit to his emotions, but he _will_ admit he cried more than once reading it. It also provided him with a shit ton of music recommendations, so thank god for Rob Sheffield.

Of course, eighty-percent of his time reading _Love is a Mix Tape_ was taken up wondering if Harry cried when he did, and if he did, did he leave tear stains on his pages? Does he use a bookmark when he reads or does he crease the corners of the page? Louis creases the corners. He knows he’s a heathen for doing so, but it gives the book character, in his opinion. _Harry probably uses a bookmark._

Either way, he’s most likely never going to see him again, so he really needs to stop thinking about him so much and-

**_i need you to take me to the bookstore_ **

_what? why?_

**_i can’t drive with my foot like this and zayn’s back home visiting family until next week_ **

_why do you need to go?_

**_me and zayn’s anniversary is the week after he gets back and this is the only time i have to get this art book he wants without him knowing_ **

_fine, payno. i’ll be there in 20_

 

_—_

 

Louis prays to everything that’s good and holy that Harry’s not at the register when him and Liam walk through the doors, because he’s not really in the mood to act like a fool in front of the prettiest boy alive ever again. Well. Louis walks. Liam hobbles.

To his luck, there’s no one at the counter when they push the doors open, and suddenly, Louis’s on top of the world again. No stress for Louis today!

“So, where do you find this beloved art book Zayn’s been raving about, then?”

Liam points to the till with one of his crutches. “I called and got it reserved ahead of time. Should be behind the till.”

Louis nods, the pair walking over to the familiar _line begins here_ sign that led up to the untimely death of his ego just over a week ago.

They wait for a moment for someone to appear, talking to each other about the most recent Man U verses Liverpool match that had them both screaming at their televisions in agony when they hear quick steps coming up behind them.

“Sorry about the wait,” a deep voice says, and, _shit._ “We’re short-staffed today. Someone quit without warning.” He hurries to click a few buttons on the keyboard before he looks up. He smiles at the sight of them, and Louis hopes he doesn’t remember the blabbering idiot from last week. “I can take care of you right here." 

 _Please do,_ Louis thinks again. _Fuck, shut up, brain._

He looks even better than last week somehow. It doesn’t even make sense. It’s literally not possible to be that fucking attractive. What the fuck. 

His hair still looks as silky as ever as he pushes it back with his fingers, and look at those _rings,_ fuck. Louis can’t help but wonder how the metal would feel against his skin.

Liam hobbles over to the register, Louis following silently behind, trying to ignore his intrusive thoughts. He hopes the fact that he’s almost half-hard by just _looking_ at this fucker goes unnoticed. He thinks it does.

“I called earlier about having a book on reserve,” Liam says with all the confidence in the world, and _fuck Liam for being so fucking easy-going and calm._ Louis wants to rolls his eyes. He refrains.

“What’s your name?” Harry asks.

“Liam.”

His ring-clad fingers type away at the keyboard. _The rings._ “Ah, yes. The Jasper Johns art book?”

Liam grins. “Yeah, that’s the one.” 

“It’s a great book,” Harry approves with a nod. “He has some beautiful pieces in here.” And _of course_ he’s interested in art. _Of course he is._

“It’s me and my boyfriend’s anniversary in a couple of weeks, and he’s been wanting this for ages but never picked it up.”

Harry’s eyes flicker between them as he grabs the thick book off of a shelf beneath him. “Well, happy anniversary.”

“Thank you,” Liam grins again.

Harry turns his attention to Louis, and his mouth dries up. “How’d you like the book? Have you finished it yet?”

 _Of course he remembers him._ Louis wants to leave.

“It was wonderful,” he says instead. “Made me a lot more emotional than I’d like to admit.”

Harry chuckles at that. “Yeah, I remember crying at _least_ six times as I read through it. The first tears came literally in the first chapter.”

 _“Yes!”_ Louis agrees enthusiastically. “I didn’t expect it to happen so fast, but he really got me.” 

“He’s a fantastic author. Has another book called _Talking to Girls About Duran Duran_ , and it’s brilliant as well.” 

Louis sees an opportunity. He takes it. “Don’t really spend my time fussing over how to talk to girls, Harry.” _Finally. Fucking finally._  

Harry snorts at that. “Yeah, well, you and your boyfriend seem really happy together.”

Louis’s smile drops _. Excuse the fuck out of me?_ he thinks. “Boyfriend?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “Yeah, you and Liam.” He motions between them.

Louis and Liam glance at each other before simultaneously bursting into a fit of laughter.

The corner of Harry’s lips turn up. “I’m assuming I misread this entire situation, then?”

Louis manages to calm his giggles enough to speak. “His boyfriend’s away visiting family. I’m his best friend and chauffeur for now since he decided to injure himself.” 

“And Louis here’s more interested in pretty bookstore cashiers with green eyes and dimples.” 

All expression is drawn from Louis’s face, and he freezes. _He did not just fucking say that._

Harry’s eyebrows raise, his eyes moving over Louis. “Really?”

Louis opens his mouth to try and save himself from some of this embarrassment, but Liam beats him to it. “Yes, and he’d love to take you on a date.”

“Liam, shut up.” Louis’s going to kill Liam. He’s going to kill him and throw his body into a river.

“Would we be talking directly to each other on this date?” Harry muses.

“No interpreters needed.”

“Oh my god,” Louis groans, the most embarrassed he’s ever been in his life. This is going to be a _fabulous_ rejection.

“It’s a date then.” Harry smiles, green eyes landing on Louis’s baby blues. “I get off tomorrow at 8. Pick me up from here.”

_There’s no fucking way that worked._

Louis’s jaw drops in shock, and _once again,_ he’s left without words.

“He can’t wait,” Liam chuckles, taking his receipt from Harry. 

Louis’s trance in Harry’s eyes is ripped away when Liam shoves the book into his arms, and _Jesus, this must weigh a stone._

“See you tomorrow, Louis,” Harry calls after them as they retreat from the store.

Louis turns around at the mention of his name, walking backwards slowly as Harry watches on with a smile. He waves as he nearly trips over his own feet before turning back around and trying not to murder Liam. Or kiss him. He feels the need to do both, but Zayn might not appreciate either.

 

—

 

After _three fucking hours_ of trying to figure out what to wear and only two hyperventilation fits, Louis finds himself on his way back to the book store for the third time in the past week and a half. Although, this time it’s not a book he’s picking up.

He decided to stay simple, going with his white Stone Roses tee and his favorite black jeans that make his bum look fantastic, if he says so himself. If he ends up not being able to speak _once again_ , then maybe his ass can do the talking instead.

He steps out of his car once he’s parked, and it’s 7:56 in the evening, meaning he’s four minutes early. One point for Louis.

Walking through the doors brings a whole new set of nerves to the surface of Louis’s stomach. He doesn’t even have time to breathe before Harry spots him though, a smile reaching his eyes. 

“Hi,” he calls from the till as he finishes up with a customer. He turns to the girl to his left. “Sarah, after this customer, I’m off for the night.” She nods, and as soon as Harry hands the receipt over to the man in front of him, he hands the machine over to Sarah and makes his way over to Louis.

 _Fuck, he looks so good._ The rings are still there. Along with those, he’s wearing the tightest black jeans Louis’s ever seen. His shirt is black with two blue birds facing each other on each side of his chest. And _speaking of his chest._ It’s visible. His shirt’s only buttoned up halfway, and Louis can see tattoos peaking behind the fabric. _Louis wants to bite him._  

“I just need to clock out in the back, and I’ll meet you back up here, yeah?”

His voice brings Louis back to reality, and he quickly nods, being sure to take in the view as he walks away. He doesn’t even care that Harry glances back with a smirk and sees him staring. It’s totally worth it.

 

—

 

“So, where are we going, then?”

“Well,” Louis breathes. “Don’t know much about you besides the fact that you work at a bookstore, and you enjoy art, so I thought a museum, but it’s a bit too late for that.”

Harry hums with a nod. “Museums are more of a fourth or fifth date kind of thing, anyway.”

 _Fourth or fifth date. That’s very promising, then._  

He smiles. “Yeah, thought it’d be better to do something to get the blood pumping a bit.”

Harry’s eyebrow raises. He’s either intrigued or creeped out. “My mind’s going in a million different directions right now.” 

Louis smirks. _Intrigued, it is._ He grabs Harry’s hand, dragging him the rest of the way to his car. “Guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

 

—

 

“Is it terrible?” Louis looks up at Harry’s wide eyes just in time for them to meet his.

Louis thought a friendly competition might help get the conversation started, so he did what he had to do. _Bowling_.

Harry takes a step forward until their chests are almost touching, hot minty breath against Louis’s face. He has to refrain from whimpering. “You’re going _down_.”

Louis scoffs, pointedly pressing a finger against the taller boy’s chest, barely nudging him. “Clearly you’ve never bowled a match against me, then.”

The smirk playing at Harry’s lips makes Louis want to get down on his knees and suck him off _right here in this god damn bloody bowling alley_ , but again, he refrains. “Let’s do it, baby.”

 

—

 

Harry’s a tougher competitor than Louis realized he’d be. Who would have thought someone _that_ lanky and clumsy would be such a fucking pro at _bowling?_ Nevertheless, this competitive? Louis thought he was a cherub when he met him, and he wasn’t wrong, but he _swears_ cherubs were supposed to be _innocent._ And Harry’s been teasing him all night. And not an _oh, I’m better at bowling than you, you suck_ kind of teasing but an _oh, I’m gonna do my best to get you all hot and bothered every time I do fucking anything so you mess up all of your shots._

Thinking back, Louis’s not sure if he’s meaning to get him hot and bothered or if Harry being Harry just gets him hot and bothered. Either way, Louis thinks it should be considered cheating to look like he does. 

They’re currently neck and neck, scores of 172 and 169 with Louis barely in the lead. They’re on the last round, and Louis cringes outwardly when Harry gets _another_ strike.

He turns around and cocks his head at Louis, the smug look on his face bringing a new fire to Louis’s gut. Without a word, he grabs another ball and makes his way back to the lane for his second go. Once the pins are set back up, Harry lines his ball up with the pins down the lane before swinging his arm back, his right leg moving swiftly behind his left and releasing the ball in front of him.

Louis groans, because it looks like another strike. Harry turns around preemptively and pumps his fist in the air. “Get in!”

Louis peaks around his frame at the last second and chuckles once the pins fall. “Wanna turn around, mate?”

Harry’s smile drops and he spins on his heels to see two pins still standing. His shoulders slump a bit as he sighs. Louis hears him curse under his breath as he approaches him from behind, daring to place his hand on the curve of his back.

Louis smiles up at Harry, sweet as candy. “Ready to lose?”

He narrows his eyes, stepping further into Louis’s personal space. _He definitely doesn’t mind._ “Think you can beat me?”

“Know I can.”

Harry leans in closer, lips ghosting over Louis’s own, causing his breath to catch. Louis hesitates but ultimately bumps their noses together, blood pumping and adrenaline rushing through his veins. One little nudge and his lips would be on the pink plump ones that have been tempting him from the moment he laid eyes on them.

Louis can’t handle it anymore and leans in to close the distance between them, but Harry pulls back before they meet. “Don’t mess up,” he whispers, sexy determination dripping from his voice. He places a chaste peck on his cheek before stepping away and motioning toward their lane. “Go on.”

 _Louis wants to ravish him._ He’s determined not to let him get to him this time, though, trying his best to ignore his need to bend the taller boy over the table that’s five feet away. “What’s the wager?” he shoots back, staying calm despite the burning on his cheek from where Harry kissed him.

“Wager?” 

“Yeah,” he nods confidently. “What do I get when I win?”

The smirk on Harry’s lips transforms into a soft smile before his eyes. “How about the loser buys the winner a frozen yoghurt?”

“Deal.”

Despite his nerves and overwhelming urge to say _fuck the game_ and just jump Harry’s bones already, he manages to get a strike on his first go, glancing back at Harry to see him smiling over at him. It makes his heart race faster in his chest.

He’s just about to swing the ball forward when- 

“I’ve got quite a nice view from here, you know,” Harry whistles from behind him.

Louis internally panics at the fact that Harry’s apparently _staring at his ass_ and _enjoying it_ , no less. The ball flies from his hand and lands hard on the wood, curving way too much and barely knocking down 3 pins.

Louis spins around and approaches Harry, staring daggers at him. “You _cheated!_ ” He stomps his foot, arms crossed and eyes playful.

Harry doesn’t blink an eye, the grin on his face showcasing his dimples. “I like mint chocolate chip.” 

Louis sighs in defeat, his hands landing on his hips. “Yeah, so do I,” he grumbles. “Let’s go, then.”

 

—

 

“Can we have two mint chocolate chip cones, please?” Harry asks politely, his smooth voice working its way into Louis’s veins. “Thank you.”

“Six-pound-fifty is your total.”

Louis goes to reach for his wallet, because he lost the wager they agreed on, but before he can even get it out of his pocket, Harry’s already handed his card over to the cashier.

“Harry,” Louis scolds him.

“What?” he replies, an innocent look on his face.

“I lost,” Louis reminds him. “I was supposed to pay.”

“You paid for bowling,” he shrugs. “It’s only fair.”

 

—

 

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but you’ve really exceeded my expectations, Louis,” Harry says out of the blue as they sit outside, licking at their ice cream.

Louis would be lying if he said he had to force himself not to stare at the way Harry sticks his tongue out. _He wonders what that tongue would look like when he’s-_  

Louis groans. “You were expecting a blubbering mess, because I completely embarrassed myself the first time we met.”

Harry’s shoulders shake as he laughs. “I just thought you were shy or something. Maybe didn’t get out much, I don’t know.”

“You made me nervous,” he admits. “I couldn’t form full-fledged sentences.” 

Harry looks surprised. “I made you nervous? How the hell did _I_ make _you_ nervous?” 

“Are you _kidding_?”

Harry shakes his head before he speaks. “You were standing there with eyes as blue as the ocean and cheekbones that I could use to slay my worst enemy and expected me _not_ to want to jump over the counter and kiss you.”

Butterflies erupt in Louis’s tummy. “Well, I’m not as poetic as you fucking are, but you were standing there, all dimples and limbs and expected me to be able to say no to you? It’s a no from me, mate.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t say _no_ to me?”

Louis laughs at that. “Do you think I wanted to pay twenty-three pounds for that fucking membership?” Harry shrugs. “Absolutely _not_! I think shit like that is a scam. But you asked, and I couldn’t physically say no, because you were staring at me with those-“ His eyes meet Harry’s. “with those eyes of yours.”

Harry chuckles. “Would you say no if I asked if I could kiss you right now?”

Louis shakes his head without missing a beat. “Couldn’t possibly.”

He leans in and cups Louis’s face with the hand that isn’t holding his frozen yoghurt, and, _man_ Louis really regrets getting a cone. Their lips touch, and _they’re so soft_. He tastes like strawberries and mint chocolate, and Louis wants to run his hands through his hair, but this _fucking waffle cone._

Speaking of the waffle cone, he’s pretty sure that there’s frozen yoghurt dripping down his fingers right now. He detaches their lips to check his hand, and _sure enough._ “Shit,” he says under his breath, getting up and throwing the remainder of his cone away, because, let’s face it, it wasn’t the froyo he was craving anymore. Harry chuckles at his predicament and throws his own away, running inside the shop. He comes back out with a couple of napkins and motions for Louis to give him his hand.

Louis does what Harry wants, holding his hand out to him and letting him wipe his fingers off, and Louis might just be horny but _this feels vaguely sexual_.

Harry pauses before he gets the froyo off of his last finger, eyes flickering between Louis’s hand and his eyes. He hesitates, but slowly moves Louis’s hand up, wrapping his lips around his finger. Louis’s jaw drops slightly with a gasp as he swirls his tongue around the digit without breaking their eye contact. 

And, _yeah_. It was sexual.

“Shit, sorry, I-“ Harry says once he’s licked all of the mint chocolate chip off of his finger. “I don’t know why I-that was weird, I’m sorry-“

“Do you want to come to my flat?” Louis blurts without thinking, overcome with thoughts of _what else that tongue can do._

Harry swallows before nodding his head. “Yes.”

 

—

 

Harry moans into Louis’s mouth as he’s pushed up against the wall of his flat. They barely made it through the door before Louis was gripping Harry’s sides and running his fingers down his back until he reached the curve of his bum. Harry squeaks when he feels Louis grab a handful of his ass, arching his back to press their hips together.

“Where?” Louis asks, nosing his way to Harry’s throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses where it curves. It seems to take a moment for Harry to register what he’s asking. “Bedroom? Kitchen? The fucking floor?”

“Bedroom,” he answers finally. “Definitely bedroom.” 

Louis nips at his earlobe, making sure to grind their hips together again to pull another one of those _glorious_ moans from Harry. It works. “Not feeling adventurous tonight, then?”

Harry chuckles, letting Louis drag him to his bedroom while his hands continue to roam his body. “You can fuck me wherever you want to tomorrow morning, or fuck it, even later tonight, but the first time _will_ be in a bed.”

Louis wastes no time moving him to his bed and climbing on top of him.

“Fuck, _Harry,”_ he moans in a gasp, aching and desperate already as Harry locks his leg around the back of Louis’s knee, grinding up into him.

Louis connects their lips again, immediately licking into Harry’s mouth. His hands make their way up his shirt, and _holy shit his fucking abs._ He can’t handle it anymore as he starts to unbutton the three measly buttons that were done up with one hand, thoroughly enjoying the way Harry’s body feels against his. And don’t get him started on the rings. The cold metal is doing wonders as it slides up his back under his shirt. 

“Louis,” Harry breaks their kiss, a whine coming from Louis’s throat at the loss. “I don’t-“ he pants. “I don’t want to _just_ hook up,” he says seriously, looking Louis in the eyes. “I like you, and If we sleep together, I want to do it again soon. After another date.”

Louis nods profusely. “If you think I’m letting you get away after one date, you’re sadly mistaken, Styles.”

Harry grins, kissing him again. “Good,” he mumbles into the kiss. “Now take my fucking jeans off.”

Louis hums in urgent agreement, breaking their kiss again, to both of their dismay, and leaning up to undo and peel off his jeans until Harry’s able to kick them off and onto the floor himself.

Louis lets their hips meet, Harry groaning louder than before.

“Can I touch you, babe?” Louis asks softly, wanting to make sure he’s not crossing any lines.

“Please,” Harry chokes. “Please, yeah, want your hands. And your mouth, _fuck,_ your _mouth._ ”

“Where do you want my mouth, baby?” He kisses along his jaw. “Tell me, and it’s yours.” Harry doesn’t answer, deep breaths heaving through his chest. Louis continues. He runs his thumb along his bottom lip. “Here?” he asks softly, placing a lingering kiss there. He moves down to his neck and his chest, blowing cold air onto one of his nipples, causing him to gasp. “What about here?” He circles the pink nub with his tongue, feeling it harden with his touch as Harry moans under him, running his hand through his hair. His lips graze his abs lightly as he moves his body down the other boy’s, stoping just above the elastic of his pants. He brings his index finger up near his face and ever-so-lightly runs it along Harry’s covered erection. His hips buck at the sensation. “Here?” 

Louis can see his abs clenching, and it very well could be the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed in his life.

“Fuck, Lou, _please._ Please, _yes,_ want your mouth there. Need you to suck me plea- _fuck,_ ” he gasps, back arching as Louis swiftly pulls his pants down to unveil his erection. He licks a stripe up the underside before wrapping his lips around the head. “ _Oh my god.”_  

Harry’s _huge_ , and Louis makes a mental note to bottom next time.

His chest heaves as Louis puts his mouth and hand to work, and _wow, this is doing wonders for his ego._

He glances up at Harry’s face before removing his hand and putting his index finger to his lips. Harry doesn’t hesitate, parting his lips for Louis and sucking on the digit in the _most_ obscene manner, much like he did at the frozen yoghurt shop. Once it’s nice and soaked, he lets his finger draw a line from Harry’s shaft down to his rim, Harry’s breath hitching at the contact.

Louis pauses. “This alright?” he asks, rubbing around his hole.

“More than alright, Lou- _fuck,_ ” he hisses as the tip of his finger pushes past his rim. The gasp Harry lets out when Louis’s mouth wraps around his cock again goes straight to Louis’s own erection. “If you don’t stop, I’m-gonna come.”

Louis pops off. “D’you think if you came, you’d be able to do it again while I’m inside you?” 

Harry’s fist slams onto the bed, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white when a second finger is added, soft fingertips brushing against his prostate. He nods, eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, _yeah_.”

“Good,” Louis smirks, before swallowing him down again as he adds a third and final finger in with the others, pumping hard and being sure to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust.

On one particularly rough thrust of fingers against prostate, Louis sucks his cheeks in _just right_ , and that combination has Harry grunting out a high-pitched whine and coming in hot streams down his throat.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, a sharp hiss being pulled from Harry as he comes down from his orgasm, chest heaving and eyes remaining closed.

Louis quickly undresses to nothing, throwing his clothes to the side and crawling up next to Harry on the bed. His cock is stiffer than ever, the tip as red as Harry’s bitten lips, leaking with pre-come. He uses one hand to stroke his hair, the other running teasingly down his side.

He presses a kiss to his temple. “Are you done, babe? I don’t mind getting myself off.” He looks really fucked out already, and Louis doesn’t want to push him.

Harry’s eyes open finally at that, his fingers hastily wrapping themselves around Louis’s wrist in protest. “Not done,” he pants. “Want you to fuck me. Just need a minute.” 

Louis swallows, but nods, Harry’s grip relaxing as he continues to steady his breaths. He leans down and kisses his lips softly once before moving down his jaw to his throat. He makes sure to suck a nice mark just above his collarbone as he runs his hands over his body, that, really, must have been sculpted by the gods, because this just isn’t _fair._

He ghosts the tips of his fingers over his slowly-hardening erection, body jolting, as he’s probably still quite sensitive. Louis knows Harry can feel how hard he is for him, and he thinks it might even be spurring him on. He can’t help but rut against Harry’s side as he bites another mark into the swallow on his chest, and Harry moans at the contact against his thigh.

Slowly, Louis moves his mouth to Harry’s again, climbing on top of him and licking sinfully into his mouth. Louis swallows Harry’s gasps as he ruts their mutually stiff lengths together, Harry’s hand moving to cup Louis’s jaw.

Louis pulls away, but keeps their lips close enough to tickle each other. “How do you want it?” he breathes.

Harry’s eyes study his face. “I wanna see you while you fuck me,” he affirms. His words draw a small moan out of the back of Louis’s throat.

He nods, moving to grab lube and a condom, but Harry stops him, keeping him close with a hand on the back of his neck.

“And I want you to start out slow and gentle, okay?” he hums. Louis nods again. Yeah, he can do that. He can totally do that. Harry smirks. _“And then I want you to fuck me so hard I feel you for days.”_ He kisses him _._

_Holy shit._

Louis exhales, his pink cheeks puffing out as he leans over far enough to reach the lube in his bedside table, making sure to snag a rubber as well.

He sits up, positioning himself so that he’s in between Harry’s legs, knees pushed out to the side. His hands are shaking in anticipation, because _fuck_ if this isn’t the most turned on Louis’s ever been, he doesn’t know what is. He manages to roll the condom on without an issue and lubes himself up enough, pressing his fingers in Harry’s heat again to make sure he’s properly lubed up as well.

“You alright?” he checks in on Harry once more to make sure he’s comfortable as he lines himself up with his hole.

Harry bites his lip, sex-blown eyes staring back at Louis. He feels heels pushing against his bum, and suddenly he’s pressing into Harry, both boys groaning in sudden pleasure. “ _So_ much better than alright, Lou. _Fuck_.”

Louis breathes, trying not to come already, but he feels so fucking _good_ as he buries himself deeper into Harry’s heat, bottoming out with a grunt. He gives Harry a moment to breathe, eyes squeezed shut and fingers pulling at his own hair.

“Move,” he says after a moment, urging him with his heels again.

Louis leans over, elbows next to Harry’s head, as he pulls out slowly before thrusting gently back into him. Harry’s back arches as he moans. “You feel so good,” he exhales, grinding their hips together.

“Kiss me,” he gasps, and Louis doesn’t waste a moment before pressing their lips together, hips finding a rhythm against Harry’s.

It’s not long before Harry’s breaking their kiss with a shout that startles Louis, and he wonders if he should stop. His question is answered as soon as it comes when Harry cries out “ _Right there_ , fuck.”

Louis tilts his hips just so, hitting his prostate again and again.

“Harder,” Harry pants under him, and Louis won’t deny _that_ request. “Fuck me harder.”

He speeds his hips up, driving them harder against Harry’s as he continues to cry out obscenities that have Louis going absolutely _wild_. 

“Such a dirty boy, you are,” he pants above him. Louis’s not sure if Harry’s much into dirty talk, but fuck if he’s not going to try. “Like the idea of being fucked so hard you hurt in the morning? Want everyone on the street to know you had a fat cock in your ass the night before? Huh?”

“Louis, _oh_ ,” Harry groans loudly, back arching off the bed, and yeah. He thinks he might like the dirty talk. “Yeah, ‘m a dirty boy. Absolutely filthy for you.“ A particularly hard thrust jabs into his prostate.

“Say my name,” Louis growls into his ear.

“ _Louis_ ,” he moans.

“ _Louder_.” His hips crash into Harry’s, skin slapping skin. “Let the neighbors hear you, love. Let them know how good I’m fucking you.”

“Oh, _fuck_!” His arms wrap around Louis’s back, tightening around him so that their chests are melded together. He chants his name. “ _Louis Louis Louis_ -“

He’s cut off by his own orgasm, strings of white painting his stomach and chest, a bit even landing obscenely on his chin. Louis licks it off before brings their lips together again as he comes down from his peak. The kiss is sloppy and wet and better than anything Louis could ever dream up.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry breathes, incredibly sensitive, but still loving the feeling of Louis chasing his orgasm inside of him as their hips continue to meet. “Come inside me. Fill me up, Louis. _Louis, Louis-_ “

He clenches around Louis’s cock, a strangled gasp being pulled from the man as he stills, spilling into the condom, shockwaves running through his body.

He collapses into Harry’s chest, exhausted and spent out, not even caring that his stomach’s being coated in the other boy’s come. 

They catch their breath against each other’s chests, Harry’s fingers combing through Louis’s hair.

He hisses when Louis pulls out, apologizing softly. 

He places a soft peck on his lips before getting up to dispose of the condom and coming back from the bathroom with a cloth. He wipes Harry down until he’s as clean as he can get him, a few specks of already-dry come remaining stubborn. They don’t care.

He throws the cloth somewhere and climbs back into bed, pulling his covers over them with a soft grin on his face.

Harry squirms into his side until he’s comfy, tucking Louis’s leg between his own with his head on his chest.

They begin to doze, the exhaustion from the day beginning to take over.

“Wait, before you fall asleep,” Louis startles, his eyes shooting open. “Can I ask you a question?”

Harry hums in reply, nuzzling his head further into his chest. “Yes, you _can_ wake me up in the middle of the night with a blowjob, thanks for asking.” 

Louis laughs out loud at that. “I’ll most definitely keep that in mind, and also, _ditto_ , but that wasn’t what I was going to ask.”

“What is it, then?” Harry’s eyes open, and he moves his head to stare into Louis’s eyes, hair floofed and eyes tired.

“When you read, do you use a bookmark or fold the corners?”

Harry’s lips break into a grin. “ _That_ was the question that was eating you up inside?”

Louis nods. “Wanna get to know you.” 

Harry places a sweet kiss on his throat before nuzzling into him again. “I fold the corners.” Louis’s pleasantly surprised by that answer. “A book’s purpose is to tell a story and make an impact on the reader. I feel it’s only fair to treat it with the same kindness.”

**Author's Note:**

> roast me in the comments below !


End file.
